


Thinking About It

by house_of_lantis



Series: Paying the Bills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky seduces Tony with the idea of having Steve in their bed and in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage (Bucky and Steve were 17-years old the first time they had sex)
> 
> Note: Continuation of the original story “Paying the Bills.” This story is second in the series. Takes place about a year after “Paying the Bills” and the endgame of this series is a Bucky/Tony/Steve polyfic.

 

 

Bucky was sprawled across Tony’s wide bed, on his belly, his engineering textbook opened in front of him. He had shoved a number of pillows under his chest, his head propped comfortably on his arm, as he laid down long neon green tracks across the printed text with his highlighter pen. He chewed on the cap, thoughtfully, as he turned his head to look over at his boyfriend.

 

 _Boyfriend_ , he snorted to himself, looking over at Tony.

 

Who would’ve thought that a year ago, Bucky would meet _the_ Tony Stark in a dive bar in Brooklyn and end up falling in love with him?

 

 _The_ Tony Stark, who ran a multi-billion dollar empire, looked past weapons development to a better future, a world of clean and sustainable energy, and a world where people could have access to technology and the Internet at a fraction of the cost.

 

 _The_ Tony Stark, who assumed that Bucky was a prostitute and only after Tony’s cash, because that could be the only reason why Bucky would follow him out of a Brooklyn bar; who would rather offer Bucky a contract than offer him a relationship.  

 

 _The_ Tony Stark, who was exceptionally kind to Bucky’s ma, Winifred, utterly spoiled his three sisters rotten, and could shoot the shit with Bucky’s dad, George, often sneaking off to the garage together to tinker on one of George’s old cars.

 

They were the same man, but Bucky loved only one of them.

 

Bucky wished he could say that their relationship was smooth sailing, but that wouldn’t be true. It took a long time for both of them to adjust to what they were to each other. Tony led a dual life - one for the public and one with Bucky - and early on in their relationship, Bucky didn’t know how to differentiate between the two. Tony tried to make it easier, but he was unused to being with someone who didn’t care for the public life and didn’t want to ride on Tony’s coattails. They had huge blow-ups and Bucky feared that Tony was just going to cut him loose; and then there was that one long, intense week that tabloids salivated over speculations that Tony planned to dump his “poor Brooklyn trash” for the beautiful heiress, Rumiko Fujikawa. There were a lot of fights.

 

Unsurprisingly, the make up sex was incredibly hot!

 

“I can feel you staring at me, kiddo,” Tony murmured, not looking up from the tablet propped up on his leg.

 

Bucky grinned, putting the cap back on his highlighter and closing his textbook. He dropped them both over the side of the bed and curled up on his side, snuggling into his mountain of pillows.

 

“I’m always staring at you, dollface,” he said, snickering softly.

 

Tony flicked his brown eyes up to look at Bucky, lips curved in a half-mocking smile. “Did you just call me _dollface_ , sugarlips?”

 

“You’re so sexy.”

 

He watched as Tony turned his attention back on his tablet screen, the corners of his lips lifting into a helpless little smile. Bucky propped his head up with his hand and took a deep breath, taking his time to gaze at his boyfriend.

 

Tony was dressed in his usual blue pajama pants and threadbare MIT tee-shirt. His dark hair was fluffy and his mustache and goatee needed a good trim. Bucky reached out and wrapped his hand around Tony’s ankle, caressing the warm skin, fingers gently outlining the sharp bones underneath.

 

“You’re the sexy one,” Tony said, looking at Bucky, dark eyes drifting down the length of Bucky’s body.

 

Bucky grinned, turning his body and displaying himself to Tony’s gaze. He was wearing a pair of dark red boxer briefs, his tee-shirt on the floor by the walk-in closet.

 

“Quit teasing me,” he groused, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I still have about a hundred pages of this contract to read through or Pepper will have my head.”

 

“All right,” Bucky said, agreeably.

 

He could tell that Tony didn’t believe him for a New York minute, moving his gaze from Bucky with a deep sigh, looking back at the tablet again. Bucky chuckled and turned on his back, propped up and arched over the pillows. He raised his arms and tucked his hands behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Hey Tony?”

 

“Mmm-hmm?”

 

“Do you not like Steve?”

 

“I like Steve just fine.”

 

Bucky could hear the casualness in Tony’s words, but he’d learned to read Tony a lot better over the last year together.

 

“You’re always fighting with him,” he said, closing his eyes, relaxing into the bed with a long, slow exhale.

 

Tony chuckled. “I don’t do it on purpose; but I have to admit that I do enjoy pushing his buttons. Even after all this time, I can still get him riled up in a matter of minutes.”

 

“Be nice to him, dollface.”

 

“I’m very nice to Steve, what’re you talking about?”

 

Bucky licked his lips and grinned. “Do you think Steve is a good looking guy?”

 

Tony’s hesitation was telling, but Bucky wasn’t going to call him on it. _Yet._ He was working with a plan and he didn’t want to give it all away too soon. Tony, like Steve, required Bucky’s careful planning and consideration. They didn’t deserve anything less. Neither did he; because he wanted the long term, not something quick and over.

 

It wasn’t like Bucky was going to ask, _because_ _come the fuck on_ , he didn’t really want to know if anything the tabloids published about Tony’s long promiscuous history had a grain of truth. He was pretty sure that Tony had tried and done it all. He probably wouldn’t bat an eye over a threesome or an orgy.

 

And Steve was no virgin - Bucky sniggered to himself, _damn, that boy was not a virgin at all_ \- but Steve was an old-fashioned kind of guy. He wanted to love someone and be loved in return; he wanted romance; he wanted to feel strong and confident in a relationship.

 

Putting the three of them in bed probably wouldn’t take a lot of effort, but Bucky wanted **more** . And Tony and Steve **deserved** more than a fuck or two.

 

“Um...sure, kiddo, he’s a good looking guy.”

 

“You know, he used to be this short and skinny thing when we were growing up,” he said, thoughtfully. “While the rest of us were shooting up a few inches every year, Steve didn’t grow. It was like puberty was giving him a wide berth. And then before Senior year, he came back from _Camp Erskine and Phillips_ – that’s the art camp that Stevie went to every summer – and he seemed to have grown two feet.”

 

Bucky laughed, remembering the first time he saw Steve back from camp.

 

_“Hey, you look like my best pal, Steve Rogers, but he only came up to my chin last time I saw him. Weren’t you shorter? And smaller?”_

 

_Steve shrugged, hunching down shoulders that were still skin and bones. “Guess I finally grew up.”_

 

_“Is it permanent?”_

 

_“So far, yeah?” Steve said, amused. “Hurt like hell, though, Buck. I thought my bones were breaking and my whole body just got stretched on the rack or something awful.”_

 

“No one used to pay him any attention,” Bucky told Tony, softly. “He used to think that if he was taller, if he looked stronger, that people would want to get to know him. But now, because he’s tall and strong and good looking, sure they all **want** him, but none of them ever really appreciates who he is.”

 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Tony watching him, the tablet lying on the bedside table. Bucky smiled and moved onto his belly, arching his back so that his pelvis was propped up on a pillow, and teasingly wiggled his ass in an effort to find a comfy spot.

 

“Sounds like he had it rough when he was a kid,” Tony said, leaning back against the padded headboard, pillow propped under his lower back.

 

“Kind of like you. You grew up being _Tony Stark_ and everyone wanted a piece of you - well, they still want a piece of you but they can’t have you now. You’re mine.”

 

Tony laughed softly, nodding his head in agreement. “All yours, Buckaroo. Heaven help you.”

 

“I love that you’re all for me.”

 

“I’m glad,” Tony said, softly.

 

He watched Bucky with an amused look on his face, eyelids hooded, clearly enjoying Bucky’s little show and in no hurry to figure out what Bucky was up to.

 

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “That little punk might have been four feet tall most of his life, but he had a mouth on him and attitude so big, he’d go up against a guy five times his size just to prove a point.”

 

Tony laughed, tossing back his head. “I’m not surprised.”

 

“I always kind of had a little crush on him,” he said, reaching out with his hands to hold Tony’s right foot, pressing his thumbs gently into the arch and massaging the muscles. “The little shit was totally fearless. He stood up to bullies; watched out for my sisters. They’re all in love with him, but he thinks it’s too weird to do anything about it.”

 

“Did **you** do anything about it? With _your_ crush, I mean,” Tony said, cocking his head.

 

Bucky licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, fluttering his eyes up to look at Tony. “I might have, a few times.”

 

That definitely got Tony’s attention. His eyes widened for just a moment, lips curved into a knowing smile. “Did you fuck him when he was skinny and then fuck him again after he got his growth spurt? I only ask out of scientific curiosity.”

 

“Tony, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

Tony threw a pillow at him. “You fucking tease!”

 

Bucky laughed, catching the pillow and tossing it to the other side of the bed. He sighed and then reached for Tony’s left foot, rubbing the sole and pressing his thumbs on the pressure points, watching as Tony closed his eyes in pleasure, relaxing even more.

 

“I bet he was cute as a skinny guy,” Tony murmured, his voice soft and low.

 

“He was beautiful. He had big eyes and a wide mouth – he really grew into his mouth – and even when he was skinny, he had that jawline. And he always had pretty hands – artist hands, my sisters used to call them – because he had long, thin fingers. When he was skinny, his hands and feet were too big for his body. Kind of like those golden retriever puppies. They all have these huge mitts for paws when they’re pups, so you knew that when they finally grew up, they’d grow big because of the size of their paws. Stevie was like that.” Bucky said, smirking. “Skinny guy like him with a dick so big, you would’ve thought he’d fall over if he got a hard on. He’s beautiful now, everything about him perfectly proportionate.”

 

Tony opened his eyes and gave Bucky a quizzical look. “You’re talking about him a lot tonight. Are we just walking down memory lane or are you trying to tell me something?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like…telling me that you want to fuck him again?”

 

Bucky frowned, looking up at Tony. “Would you tell me if you wanted to fuck someone else?”

 

“We’ve been together for a year. There’s good reason to believe that…a certain type of familiarity can often breed boredom in any long term relationship—“

 

This was not going the way that Bucky hoped to go!

 

“I’m not bored,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not bored, Tony. I’m not telling you that I want to fuck Steve.” He huffed out a sigh. “I’m trying to seduce you into seeing if you’d like to have Steve.”

 

Tony made a face. “Why would you want me to fuck Steve? If you think **I’m** bored by anything in our relationship then you’re insane. I know my reputation as a playboy is pretty common knowledge and I can count the number of serious relationship that I’ve ever had on one hand, but despite what the tabloids say about me, I’ve never cheated on my partner—“

 

“Tony, Tony, God, no, I’m sorry,” he said, hastily, crawling off the pillows and moving up to kneel beside Tony. He reached out and stroked Tony’s face with his hand. “Babe, I’m such a stupid mook. I fucked this all up. I’m not…I don’t want to fool around with someone. And I don’t want you to fool around on me. I just…don’t you **like** Steve, just a little bit? Don’t you find him just a little attractive?”

 

“You want a threesome with him.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I love you. And I’ll always love him, he’s family, my best pal – and a little bit more than that. It could be more; or as Steve always says, it could be more _with the right partner_.”  

 

“So something more than just a threesome.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging a little. “Only if you’d want Steve with us. And Steve would want both of us. All of us together.”

 

He watched as Tony frowned slightly, a serious look on his face. Bucky sighed and curled himself over Tony, slipping over him and nudging Tony’s thighs apart with his knees. He propped his chin on Tony’s chest and met his gaze.

 

“You don’t have to answer now; you don’t even have to say yes. I’m happy being with you and Steve will always be my best friend to the end of the line,” Bucky said, smiling warmly up at Tony. “Don’t agree just because you think that’s what I want. If you don’t want it, too, then it’s not going to work. I don’t want to ruin what we have, or ruin my friendship with Steve. You’re both more important to me than sex.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

 

“I wouldn’t just put something like this on the table without thinking it through. I’m in love with you, Tony. You’re all I need to be happy.”

 

“But you’d be happier if you could have Steve?”

 

“Not happier,” he said, shaking his head. “And not just me. It’s all three of us.”

 

“Have you talked to Steve?”

 

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “Nope; and I won’t if it’s not something you want.”

 

Tony stroked his hand over Bucky’s head, fingers tangling into his wavy hair. “I promise to think about it.”

 

“You could spend some time with him, just the two of you, to get to know him,” he suggested, smiling. “You know, you’re both a lot alike. Maybe that’s why you and Steve get into it all the time. You like to get a rise out of him because **you** like it, you like getting him all hot and bothered. It’s verbal foreplay for you.”

 

Tony snorted out a loud laugh. “Maybe.”

 

“I know he has a thing for you - but you’re not allowed to use that against him, Tony. He feels guilty for liking you, okay? He doesn’t think it’s honorable to like someone else’s boyfriend or girlfriend.”

 

“So you think fighting with me is his way of keeping his distance?” Tony said, curiously.

 

Bucky nodded, sighing when Tony scratched at his scalp. “Mmm-hmm.”

 

“But he likes fighting with me; it gets him off, doesn’t it?”

 

“Tony, you can’t use this against him. Especially if you have no intention of wanting Steve to be with us. He’ll feel so mortified and betrayed and he’ll hate me if he found out that you knew he liked you and you teased him about it,” he said, frowning deeply.

 

Tony sighed, wrapping his hands behind Bucky’s neck and holding him close. “That would be too cruel. I may be a lot of things but I’m not cruel.”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“I promise,” he murmured, stroking his fingers down Bucky’s face.

 

Bucky pressed his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked at Tony’s face. Tony was thinking about it, his expression serious and pensive, and Bucky wondered what Tony was thinking about. Well, Bucky could probably guess what Tony was imagining right now, and he was okay with Tony thinking about Bucky and Steve in bed with him.

 

“Want to fool around?”

 

“With you? Always,” Tony said, running his hands down Bucky’s neck, over his shoulders, caressing his back.

 

Bucky grinned, moving off of Tony to his knees, pushing down his boxer briefs and kicking them off the side of the bed. “JARVIS, hit the lights, please.”

 

The bedroom darkened but the lights of the city below filtered into the bedroom from the wall of windows to the side. It was just bright enough for Bucky to see Tony, but dark enough to wrap them in their own cozy, intimate world.

 

He curled up beside Tony, kissing his neck. “Want to know what he was like?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said, curling his hand into Bucky’s hair and pulling his face up for a long, slow kiss. “Tell me about the first time.”

 

Bucky giggled, soft and teasing. “We were seventeen, Juniors in high school, and I had asked a girl to go to the Homecoming Dance but Stevie wouldn’t ask anyone. He stayed home while the rest of us went to the dance. I dropped off my date at home early and then went to Stevie’s. I promised him a dance, you know? It was kind of a joke but it kind of wasn’t.”

 

Tony’s warm hand stroked over Bucky’s chest, smooth fingernails catching on his nipple. He rubbed a slow, teasing circle around the nub, and Bucky hissed in a breath, feeling his cock harden.

 

“Did you climb into his bedroom window?”

 

“What century are you living in?” Bucky said, chuckling. “I rang the buzzer like a good Brooklyn boy.”

 

Tony kissed his cheek. “You are a good boy. Then what happened?”

 

“He was kind of pissed off at me,” he told Tony, sighing with subdued pleasure as Tony stroked his thumb over the other nipple. “His ma wasn’t home because she was working a double shift at the ER so we had the whole place to ourselves. I said, ‘ _Stevie, come on, don’t be sore at me_.’”

 

“But he was sore.”

 

Tony traced his fingertips down the center of Bucky’s chest, the pinky swirling gently around his belly button.

 

“I told him that I was going to make it up to him,” he said, licking his lips and closing his eyes when Tony leaned down to lick over the nipple, the wet tip of his tongue circling around and around, and then holding it between his lips as he flicked his tongue over it.

 

Bucky groaned, arching up into Tony’s touch.

 

“Then what happened? How did you make it up to him?”

 

“We went to his bedroom,” Bucky said, breathlessly. “And I closed the door and locked it. And then I told him to pull down his pajamas and to sit on the bed.”

 

“Did he do what you told him to do?”

 

Bucky moaned as Tony’s hand moved down his belly, curling around his cock. “Yes...yes. He was so obedient. He was so shy and he blushed bright red. He couldn’t look me in the eyes and he sucked in his breath when I got on my knees in front of him.”

 

Tony sucked on his earlobe as his thumb circled over the head, smoothing the pre-come on the tip, fingers gently pulling down his foreskin. “Then what did you do to him?”

 

“He was the kind that grew when he got hard,” he said, shivering as Tony’s warm breath moved over his ear. “I put my mouth on him and sucked on him, felt him grow inside my mouth.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony whispered, nipping hard on Bucky’s earlobe. “What did he taste like?”

 

“Clean, like he’d just taken a shower. He was leaking pre-come, salty and bitter, like warm skin, soft and hard, and he was heavy on my tongue because he was so big.”

 

“Bigger than you?”

 

“Thicker than me, a little bit longer than me,” he said, meeting Tony’s black eyes.

 

“ _Jesus…_ ”

 

“The whole night, I had a little thing of lube in my pocket, and while I was at the dance, I’d put my hand in my pocket to touch the small bottle, thinking about what I was going to do when I got to Stevie’s.”

 

“Was he quiet?”

 

“He was, at first,” Bucky told him, grinning. “He was biting his lip and holding back, eyes so big as he stared at me. He couldn’t stop looking at my mouth; couldn’t stop watching the way his cock got so big in my mouth.”

 

Tony chuckled, throatily. “I know that feeling well. Your mouth is gorgeous wrapped around mine.”

 

“He liked it best when I stroked my tongue around the head. He made this little noise at the back of his throat--”

 

“Like this?” Tony said, jerking his hand over the tip of Bucky’s cock, pulling out a keening sound that formed somewhere in Bucky’s throat.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Go on.”

 

“And that’s when I knew I had him,” he said, panting slightly. “That’s all I needed to do to make him moan for me. He pressed his hand over his mouth to hide it, but I pulled his hand away, and then pushed him back on the bed.”

 

Tony pulled his hand off of Bucky’s cock and Bucky let out a breath, trying to gain back some control as Tony rummaged in the bedside drawer for the lube. Bucky stretched out on the bed, pressing his hands against the padded leather headboard, remembering the feel of Steve’s cock in his mouth. Even after all these years, Bucky could remember every detail of the first blow job he had ever given, the first one Steve had ever gotten.

 

The cool slick of the lube on Tony’s palm as it returned to squeeze Bucky’s cock was a sensual thrill as Bucky fell into his memories.

 

“That feels so good,” he whispered, pressing his hips up as Tony stroked him slowly, taking his time to work Bucky up, the lube easing the way. Tony kept his grip loose, teasing one moment, and then squeezing just under the head, in the next. His strokes didn’t have a pattern to them, not giving Bucky a chance to know when Tony would give him what he needed.

 

“How deep could you take him?”

 

“That first time? Not very deep. Just a little past the head. I could wrap both hands on his cock and still be able to suck on the head,” Bucky said, his voice husky. “But I got better at it. I’ve never been able to deepthroat him. He was uncut, like me, and he liked it when I slipped my tongue under the foreskin to lick around the head. And he liked it when I stroked him, long gentle strokes.”

 

Tony held Buck’s cock tighter, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, slow and careful. Bucky bit his lip and felt his thighs trembling as the sensation rippled through his body, buzz of pleasure starting in his balls.

 

“ _Hmmmm_...Tony. Please…”

 

“Finish your story, baby.”

 

Bucky looped one arm behind Tony’s neck, holding him close. “I got the lube out of my pocket and covered my finger with it. I told him what I was going to do. I said, ‘ _Stevie, I’m gonna put my finger inside and I’m gonna suck you so hard that you’ll come in my mouth. Can I, Stevie? Can I do that?’_ I’d been practicing on myself first so I’d know what it felt like and I wouldn’t hurt him. And he was a little scared, you know, nervous, but he nodded at me and told me to go ahead.”

 

“Did he like it?” Tony asked, taking his hand off Bucky and picking up the bottle of lube. He squeezed more onto his fingers, grinning down at Bucky.

  
TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bucky tells Tony what his first time with Steve was like (when they were both teenagers).

Bucky nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, he liked it.”

_Liked it_ was an understatement. Steve had gone a little crazy about it; and Bucky had wondered if Steve hadn’t ever touched himself there before, if Bucky was the first one to do it to him. And that knowledge, even at the age of 17, had flooded Bucky with a new set of feelings for his best friend. He had always felt a little possessive of Steve, protective and loyal beyond the bonds of friendship. But knowing that he was Steve’s first, that he was going to show Steve what sex felt like, it had messed with Bucky’s mind a little.

_“How is it?”_

_Steve sucked in a breath, his thin, narrow chest heaving. “God, Bucky, God…”_

_“Yeah? You like it?”_

_Inside, Steve was tight and hot, the lube easing the way for his finger to move smoothly, feeling for the hard nub of his prostate._

_“I’m going to blow your mind, Stevie.”_

_“Yes. Oh God yes! Bucky, yes!” Steve chanted, his voice rising into a long, high-pitched wanton squeal when Bucky pressed up on his prostate gland._

He closed his eyes and arched his back as Tony’s fingers slipped inside of him, stroking in with deep, slow thrusts, fingertips pressing and circling over his prostate. Bucky’s thighs trembled as Tony milked him, alternating firm presses with moving his fingers in and out of him slowly.

“Touch yourself, James,” Tony said, leaning close to him, kissing his shoulder.

Bucky circled his hand around his cock, feeling the heft and thickness on his palm, teasing himself with slow strokes on the shaft.

“I used just the one finger,” Bucky murmured, opening his eyes to look up at Tony, who was watching him through dark, slitted eyes. “He made this little mewling sound, like a kitten.”

He mewled low in the back of his throat, trying to imitate how Steve did it, and both of them chuckled at the absurd little sound.

“And he gasped and he grabbed the sheets with his hands, twisting them with his fists,” he said, taking a deep breath as Tony stretched him open with another finger. “Then I put my mouth back on his cock and licked him.”

_"Ohh-ohhhhhh!” Steve squealed, covering his mouth with his hands. He raised his head and stared at Bucky with wide blue eyes._

Tony kissed Bucky’s chest and pulled his fingers out gently, getting up on his knees. He pushed Bucky’s legs apart and got between them, looking down at Bucky’s hole as he pushed his fingers back inside of him.

Bucky tightened his grasp on his cock and stroked upward firmly, clenching around Tony’s fingers and thrusting his hips off the bed.

“He didn’t last long,” Bucky said, chuckling as he panted, his head buzzing and filling with pleasure. “I got two or three sucks on the head and Steve came in my mouth, his whole body shaking the bed. I could tell he wasn’t expecting it; he couldn’t even make a sound. His whole body froze up and he shot so much come into my mouth, I couldn’t even swallow all of it.”

“Fuck,” Tony said, groaning. He pulled Bucky’s hand off his cock and sank his mouth down on him, long stroke of his tongue along the shaft, taking him deep and into his throat.

Bucky groaned, clutching a handful of Tony’s thick hair in his hand. “Tony, I’m gonna come, gonna come, please!”

Tony pulled off, gasping for breath, his hands holding onto to Bucky’s hips, keeping him in place. Bucky bit his bottom lip and raised his head to stare down at Tony, Tony breathing heavily as he met Bucky’s eyes.

“Did you fuck him then?”

“Yes,” he said, breathlessly, body still tingling from being denied to come. He loved it when Tony edged him, making him hold back. Bucky loved the feeling of going right up to the line, but pulling himself back from falling over into pleasure. It made him a little nuts, but he loved the build up, loved being denied. It always made it so much more intense when he did come, and he craved that intensity now.

“Made him come and then you fucked him; you had to get yours, too. Greedy teenage cock wanting to have him first,” Tony said, dark eyes knowing, a little smirk on his lips. “How did you do it?”

Bucky swallowed and grinned. “Put him on his stomach. You think his ass is gorgeous now, but it was gorgeous then, too.”

_“Smooth, like a baby’s bottom,” Bucky said, running his hands over Steve’s ass, molding the soft flesh of pert muscle with his palms. He pressed them together and licked his lips, cocking his head to the side. “Like a little peach.”_

_Steve shot him a dirty look over his shoulder, long blond bangs hanging over his eyes. “Shut your stupid mouth, Buck.”_

_“Your ass is cute like one; makes me want to take a bite,” he said, unrepentantly dirty._

_He chuckled as he bent down and licked across Steve’s ass, looking up at Steve’s reddening face. He gave a dirty grin and nipped his teeth against the round flesh, startling Steve._

_“Sweet like a peach, too.”_

_“Jerk,” Steve muttered, hiding his blushing face into his blanket._

Tony laughed, turning Bucky on his belly with strong hands, pushing Bucky’s legs apart. “Were you good to him, that first time? Or were you too greedy to know how to be gentle?”

_Bucky was planning to be gentle; in his fantasies, he took his time with Steve, gave him all the pleasure he could take and then more. But faced with the reality of having Steve naked and so soft and sweet under him, while Bucky was still wearing his suit, only opening his pants to just get his dick out, gentle had gone out the window._

“I was greedy, but I wanted to be good to him, be the best, so he’d always remember me,” he admitted, pressing his forehead against the bedding. “He was so tight. I don’t think I’ve ever been with anyone that tight ever again.”

Bucky felt Tony’s cock against his hole, the head pushing in slowly. He arched his back and moved his hips  back. He could feel his hole opening around the head, so he moaned, urging Tony for more.

“Come on, Tony! _Please!_ ”

Tony groaned, taking his time as his cock slid the rest of the way into Bucky’s ass; and Bucky tightened his muscles, coaxing Tony to fuck him.

“Did you fuck him slow or fast?”

Tony leaned over Bucky’s back, pressing down on him, warm hands curling around Bucky’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. He braced his knees on the back of Bucky’s thighs, covering him with his whole weight. Bucky shoved his hips back, involuntarily, feeling Tony’s cockhead nudging against his prostate.

“Slow!” Bucky moaned, grinding his cock against the bedding. “It hurt him at first but I held back, waited for Steve to get used to the feel of my cock inside of him.”

Tony gave a hard thrust while pinning Bucky down, and Bucky threw back his head, hissing out a sharp breath through his clenched teeth.

“Come on, baby; you feel so good, Buck.”

“It’s good...it’s so good, Tony...so good...oh fuck it’s good,” Bucky babbled, eyes squeezed shut as Tony fucked him, pleasure building in his belly, his cock rubbing against the softness of the duvet, the memory and images of fucking Steve, behind his eyes, and the sound of Tony’s low grunts against his ear.

“Tell me…”

“I made him come! He screamed into his pillow when he came, squealing and moaning!” Bucky cried out, chuckling slightly. “And I came inside of him, felt him squeezing around me, taking all of my come inside of him--”

“Jesus! Fucking--dirty fucking boy!” Tony groaned against his ear, thrusting his cock into Bucky with short, rough strokes.

Bucky groaned against the bed, rubbing and rubbing his too-sensitive cock against the bedding, the lube and his pre-come wetting the fabric, and Tony moving on him just a little too rough, but Bucky liked a little pain with his pleasure.

He bucked back against Tony, loving the weight holding Bucky down, and felt his balls tighten; he bounced his hips under Tony, shooting his come on the bedding as he gritted his teeth, trying to contain all the sounds forming in his chest.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing the sounds loose, echoing _so loud_ through the bedroom. He felt Tony’s hot mouth against his neck, sucking hard against the skin, fucking into his ass roughly with fast strokes, coming just as hard as Bucky had, muffled shouts against Bucky’s skin, both of them shuddering from the aftershocks of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled, his voice hoarse and low.

Bucky laughed when Tony placed a kiss on his neck, sweet and apologetic for being so rough and impatient.

“I couldn’t be rough with Steve, not when he was still that skinny kid; but when he got bigger, he loved being held down. He liked it hard and fast, just like the way you fucked me. He loved being held down and taken, loved being made to beg for it.”

Tony groaned, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, a rough laugh coming out of his mouth. “You’re going to end up killing me, sweetheart.”

“Just imagine what it could be like if we got him between us.”

Bucky hissed when Tony slipped gently out of his, cock still a little hard when he pulled out. Tony fell on his back beside Bucky and he let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

“He could fuck me while you fucked him,” Bucky said, turning his head to look at Tony, whose face was flushed, eyes closed, but lips pursed with a small smile.

Bucky couldn’t help but notice the half-dressed state Tony was in. He was still wearing his soft MIT sleep shirt, his pajama pants halfway down his thighs, cock still semi-hard and wet with come and lube. He laughed softly; enjoyed knowing that Tony had wanted him so much, he hadn’t bothered to get undressed properly.

“Or he could fuck you while I told him exactly what to do with you.”

Tony opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Bucky, brown eyes warm with affection. “I’m not going to survive the two of you together.”

“You’ll survive,” Bucky said, winking at him. “We’ll be something you’d want to live for. Every single day of our lives, Tony.”

He watched as Tony turned on his side, smiling at him. He looked happy and a bit smug and a whole lot content. That was a look that he was delighted to put on Tony’s face.

But Bucky wasn’t naive enough to think that just the opportunity for sex with Steve would be enough to bring him into their relationship. He enjoyed sharing the fantasy with Tony; he knew enough of Tony’s sexual history to know that a threesome or an orgy was nothing new for him. Tony could probably balance a whole phalanx of lovers if he wanted to, but Bucky knew Tony loved him and loved being in a stable relationship with him.

Without a doubt, he knew that there was something between Tony and Steve, something more than just the potential for hot sex, that the two of them could take their explosive “friendship” and use that energy for something good, something the three of them could nurture and deepen and solidify.

“What was it like? The first time he fucked you?” Tony said, kissing Bucky’s shoulder, fingers gliding gently over Bucky’s thigh. “Did you let him have you when he was skinny? And then when he was bigger?”

Bucky grinned, licking his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Tony. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it some time.”

 

  
  
Their adventures will continue!


End file.
